peelfandomcom-20200213-history
February 2001 (FSK)
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *FSK (Germany) ;YYYY-MM-DD *2001-02-?? ;Comments *Peel mentions he has a blood pressure monitor on him for 24 hours. *Peel plays three tracks of bands (Lift To Experience, Baptist Generals, Centro-matic) from Denton, Texas, a place he described as unpromising when he was selling insurance there in the 1960's. *Peel mentions he had a phone call from his son Tom, who is studying in Sheffield and told him that he saw Frank Black And The Catholics perform at a gig and was impressed by the performance. After the Frank Black track he goes on to tell listeners whether there is anyone to employ Tom, as he is nearly finishing his Film Studies degree and says Tom being in Hamburg for a year or two would be good for him. *Peel mistakenly calls Bonnie "Prince" Billy album as Songs Of Ignorance, which is in fact the name of Murry The Hump's LP. He also wonders who is the female singer singing along with Bonnie "Prince" Billy in May It Always Be. The female singer turns out to be Catherine Irwin of Freakwater. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Planes Mistaken For Stars: Scratching Rounds (CD - Knife In The Marathon) Deep Elm *Freddie King: King-A-Ling (7" - Meet Me At The Station) Federal *Dylan: Warpath (Remixxx) (12") XXX *White Stripes: Party Of Special Things To Do (7") Sub Pop *Low: Medicine Magazines (CD - Things We Lost In The Fire) Tugboat *Firstborn: Miracles (CD - Last To Leave) Independiente *30 Amp Fuse: Punk Virtuoso (CD - Saturday Night At The Atomic Speedway) Dedicated *Monkey Steals The Drum: Galileo (CD - Injured Birds) Shifty Disco *Mikey Dread & The Instigators: Robbers' Roost *Lift To Experience: Into The Storm (2xCD - The Texas - Jerusalem Crossroads) Bella Union *Baptist Generals: Damn The Blood (CD - Dog) Glitterhouse *Centro-matic: Ninety Secretaries Down (CD - South San Gabriel Songs / Music) Idol *Boricua All Stars: Corillo (shared 7" with Not Just Gigalos' - Take Me To The Disco / Corillo) Howlin' *Cane 141: In The Sky, The Lucky Stars (CD - Garden Tiger Moth) Decor *Lost Sounds: 1 + 1 = Nothing (7") Empty *Accidental Heroes: Closer (12" - Close / Motion) Fuze *Frank Black And The Catholics: Bullet (CD - Dog In The Sand) Cooking Vinyl *Lamb Of God: The Subtle Arts Of Murder And Pursuasion (CD - New American Gospel) Prosthetic *Barbara & The Browns: I Don't Want To Have To Wait (v/a CD - Dave Godin's Deep Soul Treasures (Taken From The Vaults...) Volume 3)) Kent Soul *Derrick Morgan: Under Heavy Manners (7") Third World *Giresse: Mon Amie (Radio Edit) (CD Single) Inferno *Arrivals: Tornado (CD - Goodbye New World) Thick *Laub & Schaffhäuser: Mofa (12") Ware *Bal-Sagoth: Behold, The Armies Of War Descend Screaming From The Heavens! (CD - The Power Cosmic) Nuclear Blast *Bonnie "Prince" Billy: May It Always Be (CD - Ease Down The Road) Domino *Charlie Parker: La Paloma (v/a CD - La Paloma) Trikont *Gwosdz: Reinaufwärts (v/a CD - Schaffelfieber) Kompakt *Nebula: Beyond (CD - Charged) Sweet Nothing *Murry The Hump: Valley Girl (CD - Songs Of Ignorance) Too Pure File ;Name *John Peel-FSK-DAT-01-02 ;Length *2:00:38 ;Other *Thanks to Max-dat for the recording. ;Available *Mooo Category:2001 Category:FSK Category:Available online Category:Peel shows Category:Max-dat Tapes